breeding_seasonfandomcom-20200222-history
Elf
Description Long-lived and generally quite wealthy, elves will occasionally sell themselves into slavery out of sheer boredom because they get a kick out of it. Elves are predisposed to have all stats two times higher. These monsters can be bought or bred to be either gender without any special distinction between the two. Elves are a creature the player can breed on the ranch. They are the most humanoid of all the creatures, and often have markings on their skin. Male and female elves look very similar, and unlike most creatures- have willingly sold themselves to the player for fun. Elves are unique in that they naturally come in both male and female genders. Elf boys and elf girls come with grey, blue, purple, or tan skin and varying shades and styles of hair. Female and male are frequently indistinguishable. FutaElves can be distinguished if the base shape is female, but if the futa elf has a male base, it will not be distinguishable from any other male. It will simply be inert. Genderbent will also be inert, although can carry over to other species through breeding. Neoteny elf are called elflings. Feral Elves resemble mystical creatures made of crystal. How to Unlock Contact Levi to build the Elf Stockades. The Monster Shop will update automatically and may sell Elves from there on out. Trait Variations *Elves (Male, Female) *Elflings *Primogen Consumables Elves produce Elf Juice, a drink that will boost a random stat or several random stats, depending on the strength of the juice and which version is being play. Scenes As of version 7.7.1 the Elves have the following scenes available: Male Elf: * Demon (Normal) * Catgirl (Normal) Female Elf: *Breeder (Male) *Catgirl (Normal) *Stallion (Normal) Futanari Elf: *Catgirl (Normal) Royal Family and Related Events and Consumables The Marquis and The Marchioness du Hiliard are the royal family of the Elves. Within the first three days of the game the pair comes to visit the farm. Upon leaving, they will give the breeder 5 vials of Royal Elf Juice, an extremely potent version of Elf Juice. Royal Elf juice boosts not just one stat, but all stats quite substantially, so use it sparingly. After they leave, go to the map and select the woods. Once in the woods go to the palace. There the player will run into the Royal Assistant, Merrith. She'll be rude, and the Marquis will intervene. The player will be given a choice. Answer that the Marchioness wanted you, in which case she'll give the player a platinum quest. 'Marchioness' Platinum Quest- Unlocking Seraphim' If the player tells the Marquis that he/she noticed his wife wanted him, she will give the player a platinum quest with three traits on it. She doesn't care what gender or species the animal is, but it has to have all three traits. Once the player have completed the Marchioness' quest, a unique scene is played.** The Marchioness will then tell the player she sent Merrith to Levi with blueprints for a pen for a new, or rather old and revived, flying species called 'Seraphim. ' The Seraphim cage can be build in the 'Harpy Aviary. ' See Seraphim for more information. ** NOTE: IN ORDER TO ACTUALLY SEE THE SCENE, MAKE SURE AUTOPLAY IS ON BEFORE SEEING THE MARCHIONESS. WHEN THE DIALOGUE BOX IS OPEN, THE BUTTONS TO CONTROL SCENE MOVEMENTS DON'T WORK, AND ONCE THE DIALOGUE BOX CLOSES, THIS SCENE CLOSES AS WELL. Trivia *Elven society is monarchistic. *Elves are all mages. They use magic power to transform. Gallery File:Tumblr nrl0c0rMpe1sb49q1o1 400.png|An Elfling File:Tumblr nu2l1uH3rz1sb49q1o1 1280.png|Different monster's face variations, including Elfling's Category:Monsters Category:Breed-able monsters